Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a wireless communication system, a base station may transmit downlink data to one or more wireless communication devices (WCDs) that are operating in a wireless coverage area provided by the base station. The wireless coverage area could be, for example, a cell or a sector. The base station may also receive uplink data from one or more WCDs operating in the wireless coverage area.
Some of the downlink data transmitted by the base station may be transmitted in a downlink channel that can be shared among multiple WCDs. For example, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) defines a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) as the primary downlink channel for transmitting user data to WCDs. In addition, LTE defines downlink control channels that carry various types of control signaling. The downlink control channels include a Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH), a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH), and a Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (PHICH). LTE also defines a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) as the primary uplink channel for transmitting data from WCDs to a base station, and a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) for transmitting control signaling from WCDs to the base station.
In the LTE approach, uplink and downlink resources are mapped in the time domain and in the frequency domain. In the time domain, LTE defines 10 millisecond (ms) frames, 1 ms sub-frames and 0.5 ms slots. Thus, each frame has 10 sub-frames, and each sub-frame has 2 slots. Each slot is further sub-divided into a fixed number of symbol transmission times. The fixed number is typically either 7 (although some implementations can use 6). In the frequency domain, resources are divided into groups of 12 sub-carriers. Each sub-carrier is 15 kHz wide, so each group of 12 sub-carriers occupies a 180 kHz bandwidth. During each symbol transmission time, the sub-carriers are modulated together, using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), to form one OFDM symbol.
LTE further defines a particular grouping of time-domain and frequency-domain resources as a resource block. In the time domain, each resource block has a duration corresponding to one slot (0.5 ms). In the frequency domain, each resource block consists of a group of 12 sub-carriers that are used together to form OFDM symbols. Typically, the 0.5 ms duration of a resource block accommodates 7 OFDM symbols. Depending on the bandwidth of the system, multiple resource blocks can be transmitted in each 0.5 ms slot. For example, a system with a 5 MHz bandwidth may be able to transmit 25 resource blocks in each 0.5 ms slot.
The smallest unit of resources is the resource element. Each resource element corresponds to one sub-carrier and one OFDM symbol. Thus, a resource block that consists of 12 sub-carriers and 7 OFDM symbols has 84 resource elements. Within a resource block, different resource elements can have different functions. In particular, a certain number of the resource elements (e.g., 8 resource elements) may be reserved for reference signals used for channel estimation. In addition, a certain number of the resource elements (e.g., the resource elements in the first one to four OFDM symbols) may be reserved for control signals in the PCFICH, PDCCH, PHICH, and PUCCH channels. The remaining resource elements in a resource block can be used for user data in the PDSCH channel on a downlink or the PUSCH channel on an uplink.
The PDSCH and PUSCH channels can be shared among WCDs by allocating one or more downlink and/or uplink resource blocks to each WCD. Conventionally, the user data in a resource block that is allocated to a particular WCD is for only that particular WCD. Thus, while the data channels can be shared by multiple WCDs, the user data in a resource block might be for only one WCD.